The Saiyan Prince and the Rich Girl (ONE SHOT)
by TheMortalCoil
Summary: RATED MA: This story is a Sub/Dom LEMON. Descriptive sex scene. Bulma loves to taunt the Prince of All Saiyans. Why? Because she loves the way he reacts to her "insolence".


"You dare test the prince of all Saiyans, Earth woman?!"

"Yes, I do dare. I'm not afraid of some muscle-bound monkey! You wouldn't lay a damn finger on me!"

"What makes you think I would spare your life after such insolence?!"

"Well, I think that Goku would have a problem with that, wouldn't he?"

"You think I fear Kakarot?! That clown isn't worth my time!"

"You say that, yet he beat your ass when you fought last time remember?"

"You are such a saucy bitch, Earth woman!"

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?!"

Their arguments had developed a pattern. Bulma loved to antagonize the prince; it always resulted in savage physical contact, fitting of his Saiyan heritage. Whenever she felt a craving for a man's touch she found herself turning to the arrogant Vegeta rather than her wimpy ex-boyfriend Yamcha.

She found their best sex was always after she brought Goku into the conversation. It seemed to heat the prince's blood and he felt as though he had to prove his dominance. It was exactly this kind of rough, selfish physicality that she desired for so long.

Nobody knew about these interactions and both Vegeta and Bulma felt that it was best this way.

In the heat of their argument, they progressively got closer to one another until they were standing nose to nose. They were the same height so it made things a lot easier. As per usual, she was staring into the prince's fuming black eyes before breaking the tension with a passionate kiss. The prince of all Saiyans hated to be led so he'd always take over.

Despite his aggressive demeanor, Bulma was always dumbfounded at the fact he was an excellent kisser: the way he swiveled his tongue around hers; the way he bit her lip gently; the pure, unadulterated passion behind every kiss. As far as she was concerned, she hit the jackpot.

He swung her around him and pinned her by her wrists against the wall causing her to gasp sensually.

"You like being used, don't you? You lusty Earth woman!"

She let her smirk speak for itself. That was Vegeta's cue.

He picked her legs up and wrapped them around him. Bulma had made a habit of wearing short skirts with no panties since Vegeta began living at the Capsule Corporation. It made for easy access and the prince had no complaints.

With his immense strength, he easily held her up by resting one arm underneath her curvaceous ass. With the other, he hauled his pants down revealing his throbbing prick.

She was unsure if it was because of their Saiyan blood but both Vegeta and Goku were ridiculously endowed. She saw Goku's once before when they all went out to the hot springs and was pleasantly surprised Vegeta was the same.

As she returned from the naughty recesses of her mind, Vegeta was teasing her clit and her opening with his stiff rod of flesh. He could feel that she was unbearably moist and that her mound quivered at his touch. He loved to watch her beg for his manhood and refused to insert it otherwise. Her pleading was an action befitting of the prince's cock.

"Please…" she huffed "fill me up Vegeta!"

"Vegeta?" He asked arrogantly.

"Prince…"

And with that, he made a deep thrust into Bulma. Squeezing her ass and pressing her back against the wall.

Bulma could never look him in the face while he was inside of her. The fire behind his smug look was too intense and if she didn't want to come immediately she'd have to close her eyes and look away.

"Look me in the eyes Earth woman!"

She loved the way he commanded her. Most women would find his tone demeaning but she found it intimate.

His thrusts were slow and deep initially until she adjusted to his size. She had a habit of grabbing a fist full of his long hair when she was ready for him to pick up the pace.

His masculine scent, how he stretched her insides, his lustful eyes; these things consistently made Bulma's mind go blank. It was an experience she never had before she began taunting the chiseled Saiyan. 'No wonder Chi-Chi married a Saiyan' she always thought to herself.

He stopped and ordered her to turn around; she complied without resistance.

The prince held her blue/green hair in his hand as he railed her from behind. She was leaving copious amounts of residue on the base of his erection. This encouraged him to push her even further over the edge.

Without any warning, he slid his moist thumb into her asshole; prompting a loud gasp from Bulma. Her grip around his dick tightened making him groan.

Bulma was feeling increasing pressure welling up from her core as they continued their primal act. She took one hand off the wall and began to rub her clitoris while Vegeta released her hair and reached forward, playing with one of her nipples; with a thumb still in her ass.

"Prince Vegeta…I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna-" her body was deluged with pleasure. She quivered immensely as he continued his thrusts. The prince was not finished and as such he was not stopping for some Earth woman.

His diligent thrusting caused a chain of orgasms to occur one after another until Bulma could barely stand on her own two feet anymore.

"Prepare yourself, woman!" He exclaimed as he felt his own orgasm coming.

She was non-responsive aside from her heavy panting and the immense heat streaming off of her soft, pale skin.

He made one last thrust deep inside her, making her scream in pleasure as he filled her insides.

After pulling out, some of his seed leaked out onto the floor and she just stayed up against the wall for a while.

Vegeta picked up his pants and walked over to his broken sex toy. He grabbed her face from behind and whispered into her ear with a smug look.

"I hope this helps you remember your place woman."


End file.
